


"You're too young to hate the world."

by markonasurface (idwir)



Series: 50 Quote Prompts [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/markonasurface
Summary: The Foxes sit through a two hour expose of their lives with two ruthless interviewers until Wymack can't take it anymore.





	"You're too young to hate the world."

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one back when I wrote my first fic for this fandom. It was too long and I couldn’t finish it. I cut out the beginning - most of the fic actually so that it flows better and isn’t so repetitive.

It had been a rough interview. A two hour expose on the Palmetto State Foxes. The hosts - Blake Fascinelli and Robert Feather - had spend the time picking apart their pasts starting with Wymack’s recruiting skills and his own abusive father.

From there they had moved on to Dan’s time as a stripper and Allison’s eating disorder and Renee’s time spent in Detroit. The girls were amazing and composed.

Then they asked, “Matt, what’s it like dating a stripper?”

To which he responded, “I don’t know. She’s not a stripper anymore. She wasn’t one when I met her so ...” and he shrugged.

They started the second hour with the cousins. Neil was agitated but after the first commercial break where he’d suggested, “Could you maybe stop trying to make us look like a gang instead of a sports team?” and Kevin argued with him in French, he’d sat there in his chair, arms crossed, mouth shut.

“These next three Foxes are related!” Blake had chirped. “Backliners, number five and number eight, Aaron Minyard and Nicholas Hemmick, and number three goalie Andrew Minyard.

“Nicky, you’re the oldest member on the team but just completed your sophomore year at Palmetto State. Were you not planning on going to college?”

“When my Aunt Tilda died,” Nicky spoke and everyone had known he was avoiding calling her the twins’ mother for Andrew’s sake and avoiding calling her Aaron’s mother to avoid further questioning on that matter. “I moved back from Germany to be their guardian since they were still underage. I didn’t have the time or money for school at that point.”

Blake pursed her lips. “Hmm, but surely your own parents, the twins’ uncle, could have taken them in.”

“They could have. It’s probably better for everyone that I did instead.” Nicky was terrible at concealing emotion. He had tried to sound matter of fact but his parents were still such a sore topic for him and would be for a very long time.

“What changed your mind about going to college? Everyone’s heard the rumors that Coach Wymack only signed you and Aaron to get Andrew on the team. How do you feel about that?”

Wymack cleared his throat. “If I may?” He’d paused for barely half a second before saying, “I offered contracts to all three of them because we needed better defense. Our team is known for fighting with each other on the court as much as they fight with other teams. I had a feeling that by signing all three of them our team would be gaining a cohesive defensive unit. I was right. The three of them work well on the court together and Matt works well with everyone.”

“Let them think what they want,” Nicky added. “I love being on the team and I get to do it with my cousins.”

The only other time Neil had spoken out of turn was when their hosts asked Andrew question after question, each one more crude than the last. Andrew had ignored them as they speculated on what he felt and thought. Neil had turned to Nicky and whispered in German. “Make them stop.”

“Please, Andrew, just one comment?” Robert pleaded.

The barrage of questions finally stopped. Andrew unclenched his jaw. His mask was in place. “I hate that word.”

Kevin and Neil were last.

Kevin’s press face hadn’t been nearly half as good as usual when they started the show and it hadn’t gotten any better with the attention focused on him. He looked much the same as he usually did lately, pale and tired, eyes rimmed red.

Dan finally lost her patience when they asked him if he felt guilty about Riko’s suicide. “Why do people keep presuming that we should feel bad or shameful or guilty? We aren’t bad people. We shouldn’t be made to feel like we are. You keep talking about how many of us have abused drugs or killed people but do you care how many of us have been raped or beaten just for existing?”

She came to regret her words when the interviewers did a live twitter survey asking how many Foxes America thought had done each of those four things. Wymack had been inserting positive comments about his Foxes and defending them where he could, but as Blake and Robert revealed survey results he had looked disgusted.

“This isn’t a game,” he said. “This is their history. Terrible things have happened to them when they were just kids.”

The hosts had showed no mercy. They had simply moved on to their final comments about Kevin’s life.

After everything they said, nobody would’ve been able to fault Neil for mouthing off. Still, he remained semi in control of his temper and only spit out half of his scathing remarks.

In the end, it was Wymack who couldn’t make it. Despite the deals and threats made by the university, he couldn’t stand by and let these vultures tear down and belittle everything his Foxes had overcome and done without setting the record straight.

As Neil glared, Blake gave a haughty laugh.

“You’re what? Nineteen? You’re too young to hate the world.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wymack had heard enough. He stood up, hand braced on the desk in front of him. “‘You’re too young to hate the world?’ You’ve spent the last two hours digging into every dark memory, every vile, disgusting thing that’s ever happened to these kids and you have the fucking gall to tell any of them that they’re too young to hate the world? They’re half your age and they’ve seen more and been through more shit than a lot of people will ever see in their whole lives.

“You talk about the fucked up things they’ve done and the terrible choices they’ve made but it’s how they  _survived_. The world did them wrong so if they hate it, who are any of you to judge them? I’ve known all of them for over a year now and they are all good people. Every last one of them. Fuck everyone who thinks otherwise.”

Blake huffed out a laugh. “You’re telling me the one who had to be medicated for three years because he nearly killed four men is a good person?”

“It was self-defense. They were homophobic bastards who ganged up four to one on one of the most kind-hearted, loving guys I know.”

“He shows no remorse for anything.”

“He doesn’t owe you anything.”

Wymack was breathing hard as he stared their hosts down. He took a deep breath.

“You want an expose on the Palmetto State Foxes?” Wymack retorted. “Dan Wilds, first female captain of a Class I Exy team - first female captain of the number one Class I Exy team in the nation. Hard working, caring and inspiring.”

Dan’s wide toothy grin was back on her face.

“Number two, Kevin Day. He’s better than most players in the game with his less dominant hand. He overcame and rehabilitated himself so that he could play with his left hand again. He’s ruthless, he wants everyone to be their best and he’s passionate.”

Kevin looked up, looking more awake than he had in weeks.

“Andrew Minyard. The little shit is fucking talented. He’s protective and strong. You’ve all seen his blocking average.” As Wymack went down the line, he turned to each of his Foxes. He looked them each in the eye so they knew he meant what he said and that he spoke the truth. Even Andrew sat a little straighter.

“Matthew Boyd is selfless and knows how to keep a level head. He’ll put himself between any one of his teammates and danger. He’s strong and not just physically.”

“Aaron Minyard. Smart and-and strong - every one of these kids is stronger than most. Aaron’s loving,” he said and if they weren’t so caught up in the moment the rest of the team would’ve laughed. Still, Neil thought about how he’d killed Drake and the way his whole demeanor changed around Katelyn. “And he shows up.” 

“Allison Reynolds. Fierce, strong, and manages to look glamorous while knocking over players twice her size. She could do it in six inch heels and make it look easy.”

“Nicky Hemmick. He’s hopeful. He took in his sixteen year old cousins he barely knew. He bought a house and found work wherever he could to support them. He did that. He’s supportive and funny.” Nicky was crying.

Wymack took a breath. Renee leaned forward slightly. “Renee Walker. She’s amazing. She’s there when you need her. She’s humble and tough and kicks ass and gives good advice.”

“Neil Josten. I’m not denying the kid has a big mouth. I’m surprised he didn’t give you more lip,” Wymack gave a laugh. “You were bating him the whole time.”

Wymack shook his head before returning his gaze to Neil. “He was the last piece this team needed to become champions. He’s perceptive and smart. You call him a murderer’s son but he spent half his life trying to get away from that future.

“Have I run our time down, yet?” Wymack asked. “Cause I can go on about how great these guys are. How brave and strong and talented and flawed. Their flaws aren’t bad things. It makes them who they are and forces them to overcome obstacles. It makes them stronger.”

Dan stood up suddenly, looking at her watch. “Time! We’re done!” The others cheered like they’d just won a match.

On the bus home, the others joined the Monsters in the back of the bus. Abby was driving so Wymack stood in the aisle, facing his team. Most of them couldn’t wipe the grins off of their faces.

They watched Wymack turn off his phone, sick of the buzzing.

Nicky asked what they were all wondering. “How the hell did they know so much about us? They brought up things no one should know.”

“Allison warned us there’s no line they won’t cross,” Wymack said. “I really wish she’d been wrong.”

Allison shrugged. “They’re the fucking worst.”

“Coach?” Dan spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For what you said.”

Wymack looked uncomfortable but he didn’t brush it off. They’d just been through a recap of the shittiest parts of their lives. “I meant it,” he said, voice gruff. “You guys are incredible.”

They were all thinking the same thing but hardly any of them were going to be the cheesy one to say it. Then Nicky said it, “It’s because of you, Coach.” There was no over exaggeration or humor in his voice.

Wymack’s eyes were teary. Dan added, “You gave us all a chance when no else would. You believed in us when no one believed in us - when we didn’t even believe in ourselves.”

Her words settled over all of them and it was quiet for a moment. Wymack nodded at her.

“Thank you for letting me,” Wymack said. He cleared his throat. “Now. Let’s go get drunk!”


End file.
